convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bernkastel
Bernkastel '''is a major antagonist from ''Umineko No Naku Koro Ni. She made her Convergence début in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza, but technically first appeared in Monokuma Rising. Canon Bernkastel is a major character and antagonist from the Umineko series. All that is known of Bernkastel's history is that she was once a human being tormented in a cycle of games led by the Witch Lambdadelta. It was only when a miracle happened, she was able to become a Witch and soon came to terms with the Witch that once tormented her. Pre-Convergence Some time after she witnessed Erika Furudo enter the Monokuma Incident, ''Bernkastel, alongside her significant other, Lambdadelta, tagged along on this certain way to resolve their boredom, to which they became a part of the ''Ghirahim Incident that they were so interested to spectate since observing Erika Furudo's involvement in one. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising Though not appearing during the event itself, Bernkastel made a small cameo in an epilogue scene of the game. Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Bernkastel had minimal involvement with the event until the very end, observing Lambdadelta go all out during the final battle against Ghirahim. When The Corpses Cry Before the event of the ''Witch's Game'', Bernkastel happened to beat the Endless Witch Beatrice at a game beforehand, and thus managed to hijack the transpiring events of the upcoming game in the Metaworld. Handling the strings of the Witch's Game, Bernkastel did not make a physical appearance until the very end, supposedly killing off Beatrice and then killing all of the present participants of the game with her demonic cats. However, her quick ascension as the new Game Master was foiled when it came to the Witch of Resurrection, Ange Ushiromiya, bringing back everyone to life in a nick of time, and soon was forced to flee when her closed room mystery was solved upon the participants' combined efforts. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising Shortly after Erika Furudo's return to the Metaworld, Bernkastel discusses the Monokuma Incident with Lambdadelta, and finds the whole idea of being involved with the Murder Games as a substantial way to solve their problem with boredom. The Ultimate Game It is revealed that Bernkastel is the reason why Rinato, otherwise known as Lapis Lazuli, gained her abilities over crystals and is unable to die, bestowed by an unlikely miracle. Discussing the event that resulted with Arch Demon Akibahara's demise with Lambdadelta, they agree that Lapis was an amusing piece to observe and play with, implying that Lapis wasn't actually herself throughout the entire incident, but Bernkastel brings up the notion that they should get involved in a Murder Game directly. This brings them to be included in the Ghirahim Incident. Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Returning to the Metaworld as if the Murder Game never happened, Bernkastel tells Lambdadelta that the event bored her, and that she rather be in control of a Murder Game rather than to spectate or participate in it. Leaving the room, Bernkastel has the intentions of speaking with Beatrice, implying that this began the process of hijacking the upcoming Witch's Game. When The Corpses Cry With the help of Yukari Yakumo, Bernkastel is taken to an empty path with pouring rain. As Yukari departs, Bernkastel is immediately approached by Exe, the leader of the Blood Institute. Not only that Bernkastel's interests in the Murder Games were for the appeasing of her boredom, but she also was involved to help Exe get more involved with these events herself. However, along with Bernkastel retaining the role as Game Master in the Metaworld, she was also supposed to ensure that Battler and Beatrice were dead. With the failure known, Exe decides to kill off the loose end of her Institute. Bernkastel attempts to kill off her boss, but is held down by Add, another colleague allied with the Blood Institute. It is there that Exe shoots Bernkastel in the forehead with a mysterious bullet that erases her existence completely, effectively killing off the Witch of Miracles. Character Relationships * Lambdadelta - A major antagonist from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Umineko:_When_They_Cry '''''Umineko No Naku Koro Ni].'' Once known by Bernkastel to be the Witch that "tormented her human self," she soon grown to love the Witch of Certainty once she became the Witch of Miracles. Sharing the role of Voyager Witch, both travelled from different Kakera to Kakera to become acquainted with things that would help them forget their boredom and find their amusement. * Erika Furudo - A major antagonist from ''Umineko No Naku Koro Ni, and appearing in Monokuma Rising, Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, and When The Corpses Cry. Originally created by Bernkastel to be her human piece in the fifth Game of the Metaworld, she drifted between the attitudes that praised and scorned the detective. Some time after the events of The Ultimate Game, Bernkastel began to see Erika to be a threat to her plans to hijack the Witch's Game, resulting with her plans to use Erika and Robin Tact as her pieces during that Game. * Rinato Dormi - An original character that appeared in ''The Ultimate Game''. It is because of Bernkastel that Lapis miraculously survived from her apparent first death, and was used as a Piece for Bernkastel and Lambdadelta during the events of the Murder Game she was involved in. Trivia * Succeeding Kirei Kotomine, she is the second Survivor that would go on to become a Mastermind. Category:Characters Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Category:The Ultimate Game Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:The Blood Institute Category:Masterminds